civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Pennsylvania Hospital
}} Pennsylvania Hospital ("Pennsy") is a hospital in Center City, Philadelphia, currently affiliated with the University of Pennsylvania Health System ("Penn Health System"). Founded in 1751 by Benjamin Franklin and Thomas Bond,Thomas Bond at Penn Archives it was the first hospital in the United States. Awards and recognition *In 2009, U.S. News & World Report ranked Pennsylvania Hospital among the best in the nation for orthopaedic care (#33) and neurology and neurosurgery (#32).U.S. News & World Report: America's Best Hospitals *In 2008, Philadelphia Magazine recognized 22 Pennsylvania Hospital physicians as "Top Docs." Philadelphia Magazine: Top Doctors *In 2004, a study in AARP Modern Maturity ranked Pennsylvania Hospital as one of the Top Ten Hospitals in America. The hospital received additional honors for cardiac care, cardiovascular surgeries, infectious care, knee-hip orthopaedics and pulmonary care—all five specialties are also ranked within the top 10 in the nation.AARP *In JCAHO's 2003 survey of the hospital, Pennsylvania Hospital received a score of 96, with no citations. Additionally, Pennsylvania Hospital received top-tier reviews from the Pennsylvania State Department of Health.JCAHO *In 2008, The American Society for Metabolic and Bariatric Surgery (ASMBS) recognized Pennsylvania Hospital as a Bariatric Surgery Center of Excellence.ASMBS Centers of Excellence * ALS Center * Birthing Suite * Center for Bloodless Medicine and Surgery * Crisis Response Center * Dan Aaron Parkinson's Rehabilitation Center * Diabetes Education Center * Joan Karnell Cancer Center * Pain Management Center * Parkinson's Disease and Movement Disorders Center * Penn Comprehensive Neurosciences Center * Penn Orthopaedic Institute * Penn Center for Voice * Sports Medicine and Rehabilitation Center * Sleep Disorders Center * Vascular Center * Women's Imaging Center History On September 2, 1751, Mathias Koplin donated the first plot of ground for the new hospital. In 1752, the first (temporary) building was opened on High (now Market) Street. Elizabeth Gardner (a Quaker widow) was appointed Matron. In 1755 the cornerstone was laid for the East Wing of what would become the hospital's permanent location at 8th and Pine Streets. Patients were first admitted to the permanent hospital in 1756. The site continued to grow through the years with the addition of more wings (such as the West Wing of the building which was built in 1796) and buildings, extra land and further expansion. Pennsylvania Hospital gained a reputation as a center of innovation and medical advancement, particularly in the area of maternity. In its early years it was also known for its particularly advanced and humane facilities for mentally ill patients (at a time when mental illness was very poorly understood and patients were often treated very badly). Care of the mentally ill was removed to West Philadelphia in 1841 with the construction of the Pennsylvania Hospital for the Insane, later known as The Institute of the Pennsylvania Hospital. Under superintendent Thomas Story Kirkbride, the hospital developed a treatment philosophy that became the standard for care of the mentally ill in the 19th century. In 1950 Pennsylvania Hospital was recognized for becoming more highly specialized as it established, in addition to its sophisticated maternity programs, an intensive care unit for neurological patients, a coronary care unit, an orthopaedic institute, a diabetes center, a hospice, specialized units in oncology and urology and broadened surgical programs. The hospital was also a center through the years for treating the war wounded. Patients were brought to the hospital for treatment in the Revolutionary War, the American Civil War and the Spanish American War, and units from the hospital were sent abroad to treat wounded in World War I and in World War II (to the Pacific theater). The seal of the hospital, chosen by Franklin and Bond, incorporates the story of the Good Samaritan; the phrase "Take Care of Him and I will repay Thee" is used on it. In 1997 Pennsylvania Hospital's Board of Managers made the decision to merge with the Penn Health System. The large Health System helps to support the formerly stand-alone hospital with its network of resources. In 2001 Pennsylvania Hospital celebrated its 250th anniversary. The library In 1762 the first book for the hospital's Medical Library was donated by John Fothergill, a British friend of Franklin's. The library would continue to grow and in 1847 the American Medical Association designated the library as the first, largest, and most important medical library in the United States. It is still a repository for historic books and journal collections, with works dating from 1483 to 1930. Famous physicians * Benjamin Rush. On staff from 1783 until 1813, he was a medical teacher, a social reformer, and a signer of the Declaration of Independence. * Philip Syng Physick. On staff 1794 until 1816, he achieved fame through his surgical prowess. Maternity Pennsylvania Hospital is especially noted for its many firsts in the area of women’s medicine, especially in the specialty of maternity. In 1803 the hospital established a "lying-in" (or maternity) department. This lasted until 1854 when obstetrics and gynecology took a 75-year break at the hospital. The specialties were reinstated in 1929 with the opening of the Woman’s Building (now the Spruce Building) which sported 150 adult beds, 80 bassinets, 2 operating rooms, a series of labor and delivery rooms, and outpatient clinics. It was considered "one of the most modern hospital buildings in the country" especially at a time when women’s medicine was not thought to be very important and most births were still done at home. This was followed in 1978 with the first Antenatal Testing Unit (ATU) in the region and in 1985 when the first GIFT (Gamete intrafallopian transfer) pregnancy in Philadelphia was achieved at the hospital. In 1987 Pennsylvania Hospital had two obstetrical firsts: the first Birthing Suite in a tertiary care hospital in the state was opened, and the first gestational carrier and egg donor programs in the Delaware Valley were begun to complement the hospital's existing fertility services. In 1995 the hospital was the first in the region to achieve 1,000 live births from in-vitro fertilization, GIFT and other assisted reproductive technologies. See also * Hospital of the University of Pennsylvania ("HUP") - A separate hospital also affiliated with the Penn Health System. References External links * Pennsylvania Hospital, University of Pennsylvania Health System * Bloodless Medicine & Surgery Center, Pennsylvania Hospital Category:University hospitals in the United States Category:Hospitals in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Category:1752 establishments Category:Hospitals established in the 1750s Health System Category:National Historic Landmarks in Pennsylvania Category:American Civil War hospitals fr:Pennsylvania Hospital fi:Pennsylvania Hospital